write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
General Grievous vs Venom
Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU CAN THINK OF! Pre Fight General Grievous was walking through the command center of the new Malevolence they made for him. He was on Geonosis battling the Republic. He asked a droid. “How are the deactivation cannons?” The droid nervously responded. “U-Um a black alien is damaging the power systems and vowed to kill you s-sir!” General Grievous then walked out into the main hallway. He paused he heard a slight tussle. Ha then turned behind and walked back into the command room and saw Venom landing. “So you’re the one who thinks that they can kill me now?” Venom responded. “I don’t think I know I will kill you!” He said raising his fists. “Don’t be so sure!” General Grievous responded activating all his lightsabers. The droids stared at them before piloting the ship hoping to not be killed. FIGHT! General Grievous sliced at Venom Who dodged and picked up Grievous and threw him into the door. Grievous then sliced his arm off. Venom yelled in pain before kicking Grievous away, Venom then punched him in the stomach. Grievous then stabbed him in the shoulder before being thrown into a wall crashing through it. Grievous then grabbed Venom and threw him into the air. He then crawled up to the celling and slashed Venom multiple times in the chest. Venom then put him in a head lock and slammed him into the ground. Grievous then spun his hands whenever Venom tried to punch him his hand was burned or cut off. Venom had enough and got a lucky shot through the sabers with his web. He then threw Grievous into the floor. Grievous then used his spider legs and ran into a huge room wiht trains going. Venom followed and saw a bunch of battle droids behind him. Grievous then said. “Fire at me!” The droids didn't question and shoot at him. Grievous deflected all the shots back at Venom. Who used his webs to swing from platform to platform. He landed near Grievous and was hit by lasers yelling in pain he tackled him off the platform. One of the droids asked. “Should we go get him?’ Another droid responded. “Nah he’s a jerk.” MEANWHILE Venom saw a platform and used his webs to swing onto it. But Grievous dug his claws into Venoms sides. They landed and collapsed in exhaustion. Grievous then saw a light it was a train. He jumped onto it while Venom did the same. General Grievous then activated his lightsabers making some light. He then tried to spot Venom. He heard a long growl. He then turned right in time to stab Venom through the chest. His body fell from the train. Grievous then found a way back to the hanger. Venom then tackled Grievous apparently he didn’t die! Venom then threw Grievous into the air. But he landed on a ship that was about to take off. Venom then fired his web at the ship and tried to drag it towards him. The ship then began going faster. Venom then saw the ship flying off into the planets atmosphere dragging Venom in the process.Venom was hanging in by a web before he crashed into a mountain plain. Grievous had gained control of the ship droid. Venom then got up and saw Grievous yelling to the vulture droid. “Kill the black creature!” It began firing lasers at Venom Who dodged. Venom began running away and saw a dead droid body. He picked up two of his blasters and began firing it at the Vulture Droid and Grievous. Grievous saw this and deflected the lasers. Grievous then saw Venom fall to the ground a laser hit him. “Good now take me back to the ship!” The Vulture Droid than began going back to the ship. Venom then fired a web attaching to the Vulture Droid. He then saw this while they were landing and he then ran into the control room. Venom walked in only to be kicked into a control panel electrocuting he then sliced his arm off. Venom yelled in pain and grabbed Grievous before throwing him at another control panel this time causing a huge fire. Venom then kicked Grievous into it making him yell in pain. Venom then ran out and smiled. “Like I said I knew I would kill you..” he licked his lips and then saw a burnt armored Grievous come out. Grievous then sliced Venoms other arm. Making a cut in his arm he threw Grievous through 4 walls. He then saw the alarms going on and a huge fire started it was the final duel. Grievous ran at Venom and sliced at him. Venom then grabbed his hand. Then let it go cause he was in pain of the loud sound. He then used his web to slam Grievous to the ground multiple times. Grievous then took out all 4 of his lightsabers. He then shredded him up making him fall to the ground. His face sweating. Grievous’s armor burnt. Grievous then laughed as he sliced Venoms chest making him fall unconscious. Grievous then saw an escape pid room and saw the last ship. He ran into it and fled to the CIS fleet to regroup and replace his armor. Venom then woke up and was surrounded by fire. He yelled in pain as the Malevolence crashed into Geonosis causing a huge explosion destroying Venom the ship and making a huge crater in the planet that reached hundreds of feet down and wide. The Republic clones saw this with Obi Wan. They all celebrated. Grievous’s ship crashed into the fleet and he was fixed he then told the Count about his battle who was disappointed by the ships loss but impressed with Grievous. Results This Battles Winner Is...General Grevious! General Grievous Winner * + Stronger * + Lightsabers are deadly weapons * + Spider Mode could help surprise Venom * = Equally as Smart * - Slower * -Webs could trap him.'' '' Venom Loser - Weaker - Lightsaber are deadlier that webs - Grievous has the element of surprise. = Both equally smart + Faster via his webs + His webs could trap Grievous Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Completed battles